


Favorite

by arigato



Series: Navigate the Universe [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Yon use your words, or just let Carol use hers on you, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arigato/pseuds/arigato
Summary: Carol returns from a reconnaissance mission, a little worse for wear but alive against all odds. Yon-Rogg has some feelings he can't quite articulate about that.Cue desperate life-affirming sex.





	Favorite

 

 

“You’re late.” Were his first clipped words to her as she stumbled through the doorway into the darkened dwelling. 

 

Ironically they’d been a few of the first words he’d said to her back on Hala. Her skin crawled when she thought back on the despicable, carefully placed lies they’d laid out in front of her. On that first day, when she’d been cleared from the med bay, she’d got lost as all hell trying to find where she was supposed to meet up for her new ‘assignment’. It was all part of creating a false sense of familiarity, which only left her even more confused when uncertainty began to come creeping in and her unconscious mind screamed that something wasn’t quite right- _But that was then,_ she reminded herself.

 She couldn’t change the past, but she could use it to aid in shaping her future.

Years later he was now at her command on the battlefield for galactic peace. She’d out-grown his close-minded lessons, but to his credit, so had he. He stood by her and watched as she’d become somewhat of a celestial deity, and her radiant benevolence, fierce and true, stretched across the galaxies.

 “I’m outstanding actually, thanks for asking. How’re you?” Carol finally teased back after moments lost in her own mind, brushing her slightly burnt hair away from her dust stained face. Cosmic defender notwithstanding, right now she was just Carol. Carol the misplaced terran who’d just been M.I.A. on a mission gone _very_ south for the last 19 hours. Carol who was a bit singed, in desperate need of a shower, but alive.

As Yon-Rogg rounded the corner to finally lay eyes on her she watched they widened with shock, taking in the state of her; the blood and dust on her face, the burns and rips in her uniform. This had been a close one, if he hadn’t known it before- he surely knew now. “Oh _Carol_.”

“ ‘M fine. Really.” She just stood there, letting him take her in.

 “Why didn’t you call for backup? You have a large number of supporters at your disposal on any number of planets, and yet you still charged their forces alone.” Yon-Rogg all but scolded her, despite their changed dynamics.

Captain Marvel could easily stand alone, and Yon-Rogg knew it. But he still proved himself useful to her, keeping her on her toes and keeping things in order far better than she admittedly could. Organization and strategy had never been her strong suit, if how this mission had ended up was any indication. He’d pledged a warrior’s unyielding allegiance to her, just as she’d grown beyond anything he ever tried to make her into, he’d grown beyond her handler and into her partner. He’d always been fond of her- his favorite, but things were different now. He was _her_ favorite now.

“Didn’t need help. I had it under control.” Carol winced as she bent to remove her boots, leaning against the entryway for support. “Didn’t need anyone else getting hurt because of a mistake I made by kicking the beehive last week. Honestly, I had no idea that was gonna piss them off so bad.”

“You kicked a what?” He cocked his head, the idiom utterly lost on him.

Carol hefted a sigh. “Meaning I pissed them off. Majorly.”

“That you did.” His brows lifted as he folded his arms across his chest.

“But I still got the prison coordinates I came for, so that’s what matters.”

Yon-Rogg continued to eye her, his jaw set sternly.  “Your uniform is going to take days to fix, at least.”

“Never mind the uniform, it’s my shoulder that hurts like a bitch.” Carol was no longer afraid of asserting her pain in front of him. At first it felt cathartic, to express herself in front of him  knowing she was no longer subject to his ridicule or stringent Kree values. However, the look of parental concern he still slipped into so easily bothered her.

“It’ll be fine by tomorrow.” She shrugged. Of course it would be, courtesy of his goddamn blood.

 His eyes caught in the waning sunlight filtering through the windows, the dim glow turning them an otherworldly shade of molten amber- almost as if something were burning behind them. Reaching out, he lightly traced the places on her shoulder where the uniform had been ripped open when she’d been blasted out of the sky and into the gravely terrain of the Lumina home planet. He stopped when his hand met the cut on Carol’s shoulder, where her blood had dried, _their_ blood.  

“I thought I might’ve lost you.” His tone was muted as he stared enrapt at her exposed flesh.

“Well, I’m not really yours to lose anymore.” The words sounded harsh to her own ears.

To soften the blow Carol pulled him into that ‘peculiar gesture of sentiment’ known to most as a ‘hug’, she’d never been much of a hugger but _hey_ she’d almost been ground into stardust, much to her surprise Yon-Rogg gripped her tightly against himself, as if she were the only thing keeping the stars on his horizon at the moment. 

When his lips found her forehead, she looked up sharply in shock, only to have her surprise compounded when his lips caught her own.

 At little more than a head taller than her, slotting himself against her lips against took very little maneuvering, but what nearly knocked her back was the uncharacteristic urgency he was putting behind them and the hungry way his hands quickly slipped from her shoulders down to her lower back. She was usually the instigator of their intimacy, and he was more than happy to comply to whatever manhandling she subjected him to.

“I admire your enthusiasm,” As she pulled back from him she mirrored his words to her on a crisp morning back on Hala. Back when she used to drag him out of his apartment at whatever o’clock in the morning for her runs to the gym, unwittingly planting the seeds of rebellion and adoration a little deeper inside of him everyday. “But I _really_ need a shower first.”

He still held her tightly to him, as if he feared she would slip away forever if he dared let go. “I missed-” He cut himself by clearing his throat before trying again. “I was worried for you.”

 _Oh._ It was too late for him to take it back as far as Carol was concerned. His sudden insurgence of sentiment was already out there for her to see. He cared immensely for her, no surprises there, but he yearned for her, he’d _missed_ her. And apparently the only way he could think of channeling it was by crowding her against the door and kissing her senseless.

On a whim, she whispered against his neck “Show me.”  Before pulling back and meeting his piercing golden gaze head-on. “Show me how much you missed me.”

Yon-Rogg may have struggled to fully express himself verbally, but Carol knew he’d always been a man of action. He twined his arms around her and lifted while she wrapped her legs securely around his waist. It wasn’t so much a function of him sweeping her off her feet but rather Carol’s desire to climb him like a goddamn tree once he started kissing her again. Her sore muscles were the furthest thing from her mind at the moment as her Kree partner shuffled them towards the bedroom.

The sun cast its last dregs of light into the sterile white hues of the room, setting Carol’s various posters and mementos in sharp relief in the hazy orange glow. Placing her down on the mattress, Yon-Rogg broke apart from her to pry at the clasps of her suit with deft hands.

Peeling it away he exposed the sweat slicked and chafed flesh of her shoulders and chest, stopping once he got to her bruised ribs, her pale skin showing a deep purpled-blue spreading from underneath her undergarments.

“What’s all this?” He stepped back from her, shaken by the marks that served as a reminder of her mortality.

“Shh, just took a few hits. They’ll be fine. I’m fine.” She pushed a finger to his lips and shimmied out of the rest of her uniform, taking her undergarments off as she went until she was bared before him. She could see where he was at war with himself, the dueling desires to tend to her, or bury himself inside her until he forgot his own name.

Luxuriating in the feel of the soft mattress against her naked skin, maybe that shower _could_ wait, because this felt like all she needed right now. Carol stretched out and sighed softly, both in relaxation and perhaps more than a little bit of an invitation. Apparently letting his emotions overrule his pragmatic nature, Yon-Rogg climbed on top of her. Albeit probably a little rougher than he’d intended such was the force of his desire.

 Their lips locked again and Carol wasted no time relieving him of his shirt, noting how the the dirt from her fingers left faint streaks against the pristine white fabric. Taking but a moment to admire her partner’s bared chest, _because_ _damn Carol you got yourself a good one,_ she dragged his hand down to the juncture of her thighs, letting him feel how heated and wet she was.

He paused to shudder a breath above her, hissing through his teeth as he drew his slicked fingers back. His usual care and patience was absent tonight as Yon-Rogg swiftly set about fumbling with his sweats, pulling them down along with his undershorts in one trembling motion.

And there he was, beyond ready for her and already leaking a little. “You really did miss me, huh?” Carol lightly teased.

Instead of answering he just kissed her desperately. Engulfing her so tenderly and with such innocent reverence that she was almost shocked at the dissonant unyielding sensation of his length as he insistently rocked himself against her soaked folds.

Normally she’d ride his face first, then trap him under her and bounce on his cock to her heart’s content while he remained dreamily subordinate beneath her. But somehow this was different, the raw emotionality of him in this position was different. Carol basked in his fervent adoration for her as his lips found their way from her chest to her dirt stained face, as if he were obsessively worshipping a cosmic deity.  

 Yon-Rogg took another measured breath to steady himself before he began to sink into her tight heat. Caught up in the emotion of it all, he let a surprisingly throaty groan escape him as he slid inside, stifling it with a bite to his lip. He was usually not a very vocal lover, but it hardly mattered due to the fact that Carol was vocal enough for the both of them.

The image of him above her, struggling to stifle his own sensations was enough to cause her to clench tightly around him.

After taking a moment to compose himself, Yon-Rogg began a steady pace of powerful thrusts into her, hitting someplace deep inside that had her seeing stars behind her lids on each forward plunge. Reaching up card her fingers through his short brown tousles, Carol moaned incoherently against his shoulders and lifted her hips up to drive him deeper still. The pressure he put on her clit from this angle was nothing short of intoxicating. Her hands scrambled across his back for purchase, desperate to cling to anything she could while he edged her closer and closer to oblivion.

Although speech was somewhat beyond her now, somewhere between her breathy keens and soft exhalations of ‘yes’ Carol somehow found full sentences again. “So fucking good,” She broke off with a gasp on a particularly deep thrust.  “You’re so good for me.”

Upon receiving her praise, Yon-Rogg’s well controlled grunts turned to soft groans against her ear. His pace increased until the dam inside her broke with the sudden force of a supernova. Her climax took her by surprise as the white hot waves of pleasure suddenly unfurled into rhythmic pulses. Carol threw her head into the blankets as she cried out, blond hair spreading around her like a golden corona.

Released into a haze of bliss she clung to him as tightly as she could, words slurring between her heavy breaths “ _Ungh_ \- taking such good care of me. My _favorite_.” Knowing full well the effect her words had on him.

With a strangled moan he froze against her, and Carol watched as his eyes fluttered shut and his brows knit together in absolute rapture. It never failed to surprise her how vulnerable he looked while helplessly overtaken by sensation. In the sudden stillness she could almost feel him pulsing as he spilled into her.

The quiet of the room was punctuated by their shared panting as Yon-Rogg fully slumped down onto her. Still releasing, he filled her until his ejaculate began leaking out onto the sheets below. It’d taken a few incidents for Carol to learn the value of light colored linins when bedding a Kree; even though he kept the place immaculately clean, the dark sheets never really stood a chance. The mess was usually quite extensive.

Carol stroked the curled hairs against his nape as he finally came down from his high and the last of his contented groans muffled into her shoulder. For a few moments there was a satisfied silence that fell over the pair, until Yon-Rogg returned to himself and lifted his head.

“Was that a sufficient demonstration?” He asked as the hints of a cheeky smile tugged at his face.

She could only roll her eyes at that, he always tended to be somewhat more insufferable than usual after intercourse. But she had told him to show her, after all.

“Mmm, yeah.” She murmured from the deep pull of exhaustion and utter contentment, until the temptation to bite back became too strong. “ _But_ , there might be room for improvement.”

“Really?” He frowned in a moue of exaggerated offense, “Well that won’t do.”

“I just want to help you become the best.” Carol echoed in a mockery of his accent, pressing the pad of her finger to the point of his nose. 

He inclined his head, allowing her finger to slide into his mouth. As he caught it between his teeth she felt a faint glow spark within her again, as if the embers had yet to be completely extinguished. Given all his extensive training for various weapons and hands-on combat, Yon-Rogg could admittedly do some very dirty things with his hands and mouth. However, feeling sweaty, sore in all the right and wrong places and sticky between her thighs Carol was already dirty enough as it was. 

“Lemme take a shower first. Then maybe you can make it up me.”

“ _Right_.” He challenged, clearly believing her to be bluffing about the second-round bit.  

In a sudden flurry of quick movements, Carol managed to push him off the bed before striding to the adjacent room. Making sure he had a perfectly adequate view of the well toned curves of her backside as she went, for good measure.

“You may yet be the death of me.” She heard him groan from his stunned place on the floor before she slid the door closed and smiled to herself, weighing the duel meaning of his statement.  

Someday in the distant future interstellar battles for the cosmos, he might be right. He would unquestionably die for her while fighting by her side, should it ever come to that. She hoped it wouldn’t. But Carol knew there was no way he’d rather go.

 

_Favorite_

 


End file.
